Kita, Cinta dan Bintang
by Minami4847
Summary: Enam bulan pengenalan, satu setengah tahun bersama, terpisahkan selama hampir satu tahun Ryouta dan Seijuurou memiliki banyak kenangan manis. Dan hal yang tidak pernah dilupakan oleh Ryouta adalah ketika dirinya terpuruk. Ryouta benar-benar mengerti apa itu 'putus asa'. Dan saat itulah Seijuurou datang memberikan 'kebahagiaan' untuknya.


Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, BL

Pair : AkaKi

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

* * *

Summary: Enam bulan pengenalan, satu setengah tahun bersama, terpisahkan selama hampir satu tahun Ryouta dan Seijuurou memiliki banyak kenangan manis. Dan hal yang tidak pernah dilupakan oleh Ryouta adalah ketika dirinya terpuruk. Mengalami dua kekalahan dari orang yang sama, ditambah dengan kekalahan lain yang didapatkan dari teman hijaunya pada satu minggu yang lalu, Ryouta benar-benar mengerti apa itu 'putus asa'. Dan saat itulah Seijuurou datang memberikan 'kebahagiaan' untuknya.

* * *

 **oOo**

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mengerjap sesaat, untuk pertama kalinya Ryouta tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah didengarnya saat ini. Apakah suara itu benar-benar milik Seijuurou? Apakah Seijuurou baik-baik saja? Tidak ingin rasa penasaran menghantui, Ryouta segera mengangkat kepala dan menatap penuh pada si tunggal Akashi yang berada di sisinya.

Lama Ryouta terdiam guna memperhatikan wajah mahluk merah yang kini tengah menjalin hubungan dengannya. Dibandingkan dengan mental, pertanyaan Seijuurou jauh lebih mengejutkan dan mungkin sedikit menakutkan, karena Ryouta tahu 'khawatir' bukanlah bagian dari si makhluk merah tersebut—setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkannya.

"Akashicchi… kau baik-baik saja _ssu_?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sang mantan kapten, Ryouta justru memberikan pertanyaan yang sama pada Seijuurou. Alhasil satu tatapan mematikanlah yang didapatkannya.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Kise Ryouta."

Setelah beberapa detik Seijuurou memberikan tatapan mematikannya, barulah satu kalimat bernada sarkastis yang penuh dengan penekanan—terlebih pada nama Ryouta-nya—meluncur mulus dari mulut. Membenarkan posisi duduk dan melipat kedua tangan—memperlihatkan _gesture_ bahwa Ryouta harus menjawabnya dengan 'benar'.

Sementara itu satu helaan napas frustasi membebaskan diri dari bibir tipis si pirang, kali ini Ryouta tidak boleh membuat kesalahan, satu saja kata aneh keluar dari mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang Kaisar, maka dapat dipastikan satu gunting sukses melayang pada wajah 'cantik' miliknya. Memberikan senyum terbaik, Ryouta berusaha terlihat 'normal' ketika memberikan sebuah jawaban.

"Aku baik-baik saja _ssu_!"

Tidak ada satu nada kegembiraan yang turun dari suaranya, semuanya terdengar normal, penuh keceriaan dan semangat, begitupun dengan wajahnya. Namun sayangnya hal itu tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi sang Kaisar. Semua usaha kebohongan yang diberikan Ryouta adalah sia-sia, percuma, sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Karena orang yang tengah coba dibohonginya adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Seluruh hasilnya adalah 'nol', berbohong pada seorang Akashi adalah pelanggaran. Namun Ryouta tidak peduli, bahkan jika harus mendapatkan hukuman Ryouta sama sekali tidak peduli—atau mungkin dia memang menginginkannya? Masih dengan senyum dan segala hal yang diperlukan untuk mebuatnya 'terlihat' baik-baik saja, Ryouta mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Sabtu, jadwalmu kosong, Ryouta."

Kalimat itu bukanlah pertanyaan lebih tepatnya adalah sebuah perintah dan tentu saja hal itu harus dipatuhi, 'suka' atau 'tidak', Seijuurou tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Yang dia tahu dia tidak pernah menerima pelolakan. Lagipula bukankah Ryouta sudah membohonginya? Jadi sepertinya menghilangkan beberapa pemotretan 'penting' si pirang itu bukanlah masalah sedikitpun—setidaknya untuk dirinya.

Sementara itu, Ryouta sendiri sadar bahwa Seijuurou telah memberinya perintah, bukankah selama ini Seijuurou selalu seperti itu? Seenaknya membatalkan jadwal pemotretannya, memerintahkannya melakukan hal-hal aneh, membuatnya bolos sekolah beberapa kali, tapi memangnya apa yang bisa Ryouta lakukan selain menuruti semua itu? Jujur saja jauh dilubuk hatinya, Ryouta masih ingin hidup dengan tenang, karena itulah dia 'harus' menuruti semua yang diperintahkan Seijuurou.

Dan yang dilakukan Ryouta saat ini adalah mengambil ponsel kesayangannya, menggulir layar sentuh tersebut untuk mencari _contact person_ milik sang manager dan sesegera mungkin menekan tombol _call_ ketika menemukannya.

Saat nada sambung mulai terdengar Ryouta segera memutar otaknya, memikirkan alasan apa yang harus diberikannya. Barulah ketika nada sambung tergantikan oleh suara lembut dari manager-nya Ryouta mulai panik.

"Ha—hallo! Ka—Kaa-chan… ba—batal Sa—Sabtu malam _ssu_!"

Jauh dari kata lancar Ryouta segera menyampaikan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Yang pastinya sukses memberikan kerutan pada dahi orang di seberang sana.

 _[Ryouta, Apa maksudmu? Kau membatalkan pemotretan lusa nanti?]_

Beruntung sang manager dapat mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh si pirang. Pengalaman empat tahun mengurus Ryouta benar-benar sangat berguna terlebih ketika kau harus menerjemahkan bahasa aneh yang sering digunakan si pirang.

Sementara itu Seijuurou hanya bisa menyeringai penuh kemenangan ketika melihat Ryouta hanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan seluruh pertanyaan dari manager-nya, dan jangan lupakan bagaimana Ryouta menjawab semuanya dengan wajah ketakutan saat orang di seberang sana mulai menceramahinya.

Satu helaan napas lelah berhasil membebaskan diri dari bibir tipis si pirang. Dengan wajah yang ditekuk dan semakin bertambah lipatan kekesalannya, Ryouta memalingkan wajahnya ketika mendapati seringai penuh kemenangan milik Seijuurou.

"Akashicchi menyebalkan!"

 **oOo**

Hari yang dijanjikanpun tiba. Lima belas menit tiba lebih awal, saat ini Ryouta tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Entah apa yang tengah ada dipikiran para sahabat pelanginya, pada saat bersamaan mereka memberikan bom pesan pada si pirang.

" _Geez_ , apa yang tengah mengganggu mereka _ssu_?"

Sepuluh menit setelah mendapatkan puluhan pesan satu kesimpulan berhasil bersarang di kepala si pirang. Dan semua itu bersumber akan kekhawatiran mereka, dua hari berdiam diri tanpa ada ocehan atau kabar dari si pirang, baik melalui media sosial ataupun pesan pribadi. Hal itu benar-benar membuat mereka khawatir akan kondisi fisik maupun mental sahabat pirangnya—mengingat sudah berapa banyak hal nekat yang pernah dilakukan si pirang cerewet itu sendiri.

" _Minna…_ "

Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah manis Ryouta. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama ia segera membalas pesan teman-teman pelanginya dan menyatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Hal itu menyenangkan ketika semua orang mengkhawatirkannya, semua orang peduli padanya, semua orang menyayanginya.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu bersemangat, Ryouta?"

Satu suara familiar menyapa, ketika Ryouta tengah 'sibuk' tersenyum pada ponsel merah kesayangan. Tanpa perlu melihatpun Ryouta tahu bahwa suara itu milik sang Kaisar merah, memasukkan ponselnya, Ryouta segera berlari dan meraih pergelangan tangan Seijuurou dengan manja.

"Nee, nee Akashicchi! Kau tahu _minnatacchi_ mengkhawatirkanku _ssu_! Bahkan Kurokocchi dan Aominecchi juga! Ah! Midorimacchi juga! Walau dia mengatakannya dengan sangat aneh _ssu_ _yoo_ ~"

Ocehan Ryouta memang menyenangkan bagi Seijuurou, tapi ketika Ryouta mulai membicarakan orang lain, hal itu benar-benar mengganggu untuknya. Mengingat mereka telah membuat kesepakatan. Walaupun bukan berarti Seijuurou dapat menghentikan kebiasaan buruk kekasih pirangnya. Percayalah Seijuurou selalu menikmati setiap hukuman yang ia berikan ketika Ryouta melanggar beberapa kesepakatan mereka.

"Nee, nee Akashicchi! Kita mau ke mana _ssu_?"

Setelah puas mengabsen semua nama teman pelangi mereka, dengan wajah polos bercampur penasaran Ryouta bertanya pada si rambut merah. Menunggu jawaban atau balasan senyum kecil yang sangat disukainya dari Seijuurou. Dan benar saja Seijuurou melakukannya, Seijuurou selalu melakukannya, tersenyum kecil dan memperlihatkan wajah lembut yang hanya diperlihatkan pada Ryouta, hanya padanya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Ryouta?"

"Baiklah! Ayo per— eehh—"

Tangan kiri yang terangkat ke atas, tangan kanan yang masih terhubung dengan pergelangan kiri si merah, Ryouta yang masih dengan senyum khas tiba-tiba mengerjapkan mata—tidak percaya—, menghentikan gerakan dan kalimatnya. Membatu. Tidak seperti biasanya kali ini Seijuurou memberikan pilihan pada Ryouta, dan hal itu cukup mengagetkannya.

"Eh? A—Akashicchi bertanya padaku _ssu_?"

"Kalau begitu, perpustakaan."

"EEHHHH!"

Seruan keras sebagai tanda protes dilayangkan oleh si pirang, sementara anak yang lainnya hanya bisa tersenyum 'nakal' dan memerintahkan si pirang dari balik manik dwiwarnanya.

 _'Aku memberikanmu pilihan Ryouta, maka pilihlah.'_

"Um… kalau begitu… _one on one_ _ssu_!"

Senyum nakal berganti dengan senyum terhibur, benar-benar khas Ryouta dan Seijuurou tahu itu. Namun…

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah basket, maka aku menolak."

…Seijuurou tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyetujui pilihan Ryouta kali ini.

"Kau ingin membuat-'nya' jadi lebih buruk lagi, eh?"

Sebelum Ryouta membuka mulut untuk melayangkan protes Seijuurou lebih dulu menyela. Mereka tahu saat ini kondisi kaki si pirang tidaklah dalam keadaan yang menguntungkan untuk bermain basket. Dan hal itu juga menjadi alasan utama bagi Seijuurou untuk berada disamping Ryouta saat ini.

"Hufft! Kalau begitu aku ingin melihat bintang _ssu_!"

 _'Apa kau bodoh Ryouta?'_

Jika saja Seijuurou memiliki sifat seperti Shintarou, maka kalimat itulah yang akan dia katakan. Dengan tangan yang bebas Seijuurou mulai memijit pelan pelipisnya. Tanpa perlu bertanya, Seijuurou tahu bahwa Ryouta memang bodoh.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat bintang di siang hari, Ryouta."

"Aku ingin melihat bintang _ssu_!"

Dua kedutan mulai bersarang di pelipis sang Kaisar Rakuzan. Seijuurou tahu kadang Ryouta akan menjadi sangat keras kepala, bahkan untuk hal bodoh sekalipun. Dan terkadang hal itu menjadi sangat menjengkelkan.

"Baik. Kita akan melihatnya nanti malam."

"Benarkah?"

Walau mungkin terkadang hal itu dapat diselesaikan dengan mudah, karena si pirang manisnya adalah anak yang 'sangat' bodoh—atau Seijuurou lebih menyukai sebutan 'mental anak kecil'.

"Ya. Tapi sebelumnya apa kau ingin makan sesuatu, Ryouta?"

"Um… Aku ingin _ice_ _cream_ _ssu_!"

 **oOo**

"Akashicchi, setelah ini kita mau ke mana _ssu_?"

Belum selesai Seijuurou menyesap kopinya, pertanyaan yang sama dari orang yang sama di waktu dan tempat berbeda kembali menghampirinya.

"Ryouta, kau bahkan belum menghabiskan _ice cream_ -mu dan lagi—"

"Nee, aku tahu Akashicchi akan memintaku untuk memutuskan ke mana kita akan pergi selanjutnya, tapi… Aku hanya ingin melihat bintang _ssu_ , karena itu aku tidak tahu ke mana aku ingin pergi setelah ini, kecuali jika Akashicchi mengizinkanku bermain basket."

Ryouta menjawab dengan bibir yang dimajukan beberapa sentimeter—kesal akan kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa bermain basket dalam waktu lama. Sementara itu Seijuurou hanya menghela napas maklum serta mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyacak helaian rambut si pirang.

"Ryouta pasti sangat mencintai basket. Bahkan dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana kondisi kakinya. Aku yakin jika dibandingkan denganku, Ryouta pasti jauh lebih mencintai basket."

Detik itu juga, ketika Seijuurou membalasnya, menamparnya dengan telak ada rasa panas mengampiri kedua matanya, bahkan saat Ryouta ingin membuka mulut, memberikan alasan untuk membalas, Ryouta tidak bisa melakukannya. Hal kedua yang lebih menyakitkan saat dirinya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, yang didapatnya adalah senyum lembut dan penuh pengertian dari Seijuurou.

"Tapi itu tidak masalah, karena aku jauh lebih mencintai Ryouta dibanding apapun, apapun yang terjadi aku akan terus mengikatnya dan membuatnya memilihku, tidak peduli Ryouta menginginkannya atau tidak."

Berhenti mengacak helaian rambut si pirang, kini Seijuurou mengelus lembut pipi Ryouta-nya. Melihat bagaimana wajah itu memerah, bagaimana air matanya mulai berjatuhan. Mungkin pernyataan barusan terdengar egois, dan Seijuurou tahu dibandingkan romantis, pernyataannya barusan lebih terdengar seperti ancaman. Tapi bagi Ryouta semua pernyataan Seijuurou menenangkannya. Atau mungkin dia memang menyukai 'terikat' bersama Seijuurou karena itu 'menyenangkan' untuknya.

 _"Karena aku hanya ingin Ryouta bahagia."_

 **oOo**

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan melilih tempat ini."

Seijuurou melangkahkan kaki, memasuki tempat pilihan Ryouta terlebih dahulu, mengherankan memang ketika pemilik manik emas itu memilih tempat ini—yang nyatanya sangat berlawanan dari _image_ seorang Kise Ryouta.

"Bukannya Akashicchi yang ingin ke sini."

"Kita bisa kembali sekarang jika kau mau."

 _'Mou_ , Akashicchi!'

Ingin rasanya Ryouta meneriakan dua kata itu sekeras mungkin. Namun sayangnya ada satu emosi yang menahannya. Satu perasaan yang memberanikannya mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih ujung mantel milik Seijuurou.

Seijuurou berhenti, berbalik dan mengedarkan pandang pada si pirang, menemukan Ryouta yang tengah menunduk membuat rasa penasaran menghapirinya. Seijuurou bukanlah orang romantis yang akan tersenyum, dan menanyakan dengan lembut tentang apa yang mengganggu. Ayolah Seijuurou tidak akan mungkin melakukannya, setidaknya dia akan lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan kekasih pirangnya saat ini.

Memperkuat cengkramanya pada mantel sang Kaisar, pemuda pirang itu tetap menggigit bibir bawahnya, memaksa otak untuk terus bekerja serta memberikan rangkaian kata yang mungkin dapat terdengar 'rapi' untuk sang Kaisar. Namun sayang seberapa banyak 'pun Ryouta berpikir hanya ada dua hal yang terukir pada otaknya.

"Maaf…"

Mengejutkan.

Hal itulah yang pertama kali dirasakan oleh Seijuurou saat ini. Mungkin suatu keberuntungan atau mungkin kesialan karena tidak ada reaksi terkejut yang ditunjukan oleh topeng besinya, hal itu justru membuat dirinya seakan meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut—walau mungkin memang hal itu yang diinginkan olehnya.

"Maaf—a—aku— Akashcchi—"

Hembusan napas pelan berhasil meloloskan diri dari tipis si merah, pada akhirnya Seijuurou tahu Ryouta tidak bisa mengatur kalimatnya dengan benar, dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, pewaris tunggal Akashi itu segera menarik pergelangan tangan sang kekasih, menuntunnya melewati deretan rak-rak buku dan berhenti ketika tidak ada satu matapun dapat melihat ke arah mereka, karena yang dilakukan Seijuurou selanjutnya adalah menarik kasar kerah leher sang kekasih dan memaksa bibir mungil itu untuk menelan semua kepanikan.

Seijuurou memang bukan orang yang romantis, dia bukanlah _type_ orang yang akan mengatakan hal-hal romantis serta murahan, tapi hal itu bukanlah masalah untuk Ryouta, karena apa yang dilakukan Seijuurou jauh lebih mendebarkan jika harus dibandingkan dengan iklan-iklan atau drama televisi yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian kakak tertuanya.

 **oOo**

"Sekarang, apa yang kau maksud dengan 'maaf', Ryouta?"

Belum selesai Ryouta mengisi paru-parunya, Seijuurou sudah kembali pada topik utama mereka. Menarik napas sedalam mungkin, Ryouta berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya sebelum memulai sebuah penjelasan.

"Nee… Akashicchi, kau ingat _ssu_?"

Sepasang manik _hazel_ menatap lurus pada _ruby_ - _gold_ milik sang kekasih, si pirang itu mulai dapat merangkai kalimat dengan baik. Sementara itu Seijuurou hanya mengangkat sebelah alis—seakan memberikan isyarat pada Ryouta untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dulu Akashicchi bilang, bahwa kau hanya ingin aku bahagia, kau ingat _ssu_?"

Mana mungkin Seijuurou melupakan janji yang telah dibuatnya sejak pertama mengenal makhluk pirang di hadapannya saat ini, memangnya ada alasan lain kenapa dia bisa bersama dengan si pirang bodoh itu saat ini. Tapi tidak akan menyenangkan jika Seijuurou memberikan anggukan setuju pada pertanyaan Ryouta, 'harga diri' masih menahannya untuk melakuka hal itu. Karenanya hanya wajah datarlah yang dia perlihatkan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan sang kekasih.

"Tapi… kurasa itu tidak baik _ssu_ …"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Seijuurou tidak suka akan pernyataan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh mulut tipis model kenamaan tersebut. Seijuurou juga tidak menyukai perubahan wajah pada Ryouta-nya, sedikit banyak itu memang mengganggu.

"A—uh— um… maksudku... karena hal itu akan membuatku menjadi seseorang yang egois _ssu_ … dan mungkin tidak akan bisa memikirkan perasaan Akashicchi…"

Seijuurou diam, mulutnya terkunci rapat, dalam beberapa kasus Ryouta memang sering berada di luar dugaan dan itu menjengkelkan baginya, walau bukan berarti dia membenci hal itu, atau justru karena itulah dia menyukai Ryouta? Entahlah.

"Kau tahu Akashicchi, kalah itu tidak menyenangkan… aku selalu berpikir seperti itu _ssu_ , aku begitu kesal karena tidak bisa membalas kekalahan pada Kagamicchi dan Kurokocchi… "

Tentu Seijuurou tahu akan hal itu, memangnya siapa yang minggu lalu kalah dipertandingan final, tentu Seijuurou tahu, dan bagi Seijuurou perasaan kekalahan itu jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding apapun, untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Seijuurou dikhianati oleh 'kemenangan'-nya.

"Dan itu menyebalkan ketika aku kembali memikirkannya… jika untukku saja sudah sangat menyakitkan, lalu bagaimana untuk Akashicchi? Bukankah ini sangat egois ketika aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri? Sementara Akashicchi jauh lebih terluka dibandingkan aku? Bukankah aku sudah begitu jahat pada Akashicchi?"

Manik keemasan itu meneteskan air mata. Isak tangis mulai terdengar. Wajah cerahnya kini semakin redup dan terlihat frustasi, ada banyak tekanan yang menghantui. Perasaan bersalah dan tidak adil terus memenuhi isi kepala. Dan pada detik itulah, ketika kakinya sudah tidak bisa bertahan akibat getaran emosi, Ryouta mendapatkannya, pelukan hangat yang membimbingnya turun perlahan dan membiarkan lantai menahan tubuhnya.

Sebuah pelukan yang memberinya tempat bersandar, menenggelamkan isak tangis pada dada bidang sang penerus Akashi. Ryouta yang memang selalu menginginkan pelukan hangat itu terus terisak, tidak peduli bahwa suaranya mulai menarik beberapa orang berdatangan ke arah mereka—beruntung Seijuurou segera melayangkan tatapan mematikan pada beberapa orang-orang yang mulai mendekat.

"Hanya Akashicchi yang ingin membuatku bahagia… itu juga tidak adil _ssu_ … Kau benar-benar tidak adil… Karena… karena.. aku juga ingin membuat Akashicchi bahagia…"

Ryouta terus meracau sementara Seijuurou mulai mengelus lembut helaian pirang kekasihnya, senyum lembut terukir pada wajah sang Kaisar, Ryouta selalu dan selalu memberinya kejutan, kejutan yang tidak pernah terduga olehnya. Jika ditanya apa kebahagiaannya, maka Kise Ryouta-lah jawabannya, tapi hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat Seijuurou katakan begitu saja—setidaknya bukan saat ini.

"Dan... dan... ja—jangan bandingkan dirimu dengan basket _ssu_! A—Aka—shicchi— ja—jauh le—bih penting dari basket! Ma—maaf..." Jeda, Ryouta butuh oksigen kali ini, "...a—aku selalu—" pelukan yang didapat semakin erat, dan Ryouta semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya. "—su...suka..."

Tidak ada yang bicara, Ryouta sibuk menangis kala memikirkan semua prilaku buruknya, dan Seijuurou sibuk mengelus puncak kepala sang kekasih, menikmati semua isak tangis milik Ryouta. Manis, walau terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

"Hei, ingat pertama kali kita ke sini?"

Elusan itu masih menyapa puncak kepala si pirang, kala kekasihnya mulai menyinggunng perihal beberapa tahun lalu, hari di mana dirinya mendapat pengakuan. Ingatan masa lalupun menghampiri.

oOo

"AAAAAARRHHH! _MOU_! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

"Kau berisik, Ryouta."

Kesal, si pirang yang baru saja berteriak hanya membenamkan wajah pada meja yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi korban kekerasan. Melihat ini, sang kapten hanya bisa mendengus pelan, dia menutup buku yang kemudian memilih untuk memukulkannya pelan pada puncak kepala si pirang.

"Mengajarimu itu tidak mudah."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah diajari _ssu_."

Protes dibalas dengan protes, Seijuurou mendengus kesal kali ini. Anak di depannya memang sangat keras kepala, bukan hanya ketika berada di lapangan, bahkan saat belajar saja masih bisa bersikap begini, ditambah sikap ini ditujukan pada dirinya. Berani sekali seorang Kise Ryouta berlaku begini padanya, pada Akashi Seijuurou.

 _'Jika kau milikku, kupastikan kau akan memperbaiki sikap bodohmu itu,Ryouta'_

Pikiran nakal mulai menghampiri sang Kaisar, membayangkan bagaimana jika ia menyatakan perasaan pada si pirang yang kini semakin membenamkan wajah. Reaksi seperti apa yang akan dia tunjukan, apa si pirang masih akan berani membantahnya? Yang lebih penting, apa Kise Ryouta akan menerima perasaannya? Membalasnya mungkin—jika dia beruntung.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Eh?"

Terjadi hening yang cukup panjang setelah Seijuurou mengungkapkan perasaan. Sepertinya Ryouta tengah berusaha mengartikan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Seijuurou. Di sisi lain Seijuurou sendiri hanya menunggu dengan tangan menopang dagu, menunggu dengan senyum yang akan menyambut si pirang nantinya.

Ryouta mengangkat kepala, wajahnya murni memerah terlebih ketika mendapati raut penuh senyum dari Seijuurou. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Ryouta untuk mendapati ekspresi semacam ini dari sang Kaisar, rasa panas menjalari wajahnya.

Malu?

Bukan.

Marah?

Itu mustahil.

Senang?

Sepertinya benar.

Melihat bagaimana merahnya wajah si pirang, iseng Seijuurou mulai menggodanya.

"Kau menyukaiku, Ryouta?"

Ryouta diam.

Salah satu alis Seijuurou terangkat, dia menjatuhkan punggung pada sandaran kursi, tangannya terlipat, memulai aksi menghakimi yang memang sudah kental padanya. Sementara Ryouta menunduk, memainkan ujung kemeja disertai gumaman-gumaman yang tidak begitu jelas.

"Bisa kau katakan dengan jelas, Ryouta?"

"...ka...su...ka..."

Senyum jahil semakin terukir pada wajah sang Kaisair, melihat bagaimana Ryouta menunduk, dihiasi warna merah yang semakin memerah pada wajah rasanya menyenangkan.

 **oOo**

"Akashicchi... waktu itu menyebalkan _ssu_..."

Isakannya berhenti, namun Ryouta masih betah utuk menyembunyikan wajah pada dada kekasihnya. Bibirnya sedikit dimajukan, tanda jika ia mulai merajuk sekarang. Mengingat masa lalu kadang menyenangkan, tapi mengingat Seijuurou yang menggodanya habis-habisan juga tidak kalah menyebalkan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa fokus setelah itu. Perkiraanku sempurna tidak meleset."

Mendengus, Ryouta tidak menjawab lagi. Sepertinya memebenamkan wajah adalah hobi barunya beberapa hari ini, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak merasa malu ketika beberapa orang sibuk mondar-mandir di sekitar mereka (sepertinya penasaran pada tersangka yang tengah bermesraan di tempat umum seperti ini.)

"Tapi aku sedikit penasaran, memang tidak penting, tapi memangnya kenapa kau menyukaiku Ryouta? Sudah sejak kapan?"

Mungkin Seijuurou benar-benar penasaran, nyatanya pertanyaan kali ini cukup panjang meskipun dengan intonasi rendah, Seijuurou sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan semua rasa penasaran. Entah Ryouta menyadarinya atau tidak.

"Akashicchi..."

Memangilnya, Ryouta mengdongak dengan kepala bersandar pada dada sang kekasih.

"...ingat dulu... pernah bertemu 'gadis' kecil dengan seragam merah muda?"

'Apa yang ditanya, apa yang dijawab, apakah pembicaraan ini saling menyambung?' Sepertinya itulah yang kali ini berada di dalam pikiran si merah, cepat-cepat Ryouta menunjukan cengiran khasnya. Bercerita tentang apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu.

 **oOo**

Anak berusia lima tahun dengan surai pirang itu hanya bisa sesenggukan ketika berjalan pulang.

Hari pertama dirinya memasuki taman kanak-kanak, seperti anak kebanyakan si kecil Ryouta penuh dengan semangat ketika memasuki hari pertama ke sekolah. Namun sayang, hal kecil malah membuatnya harus mengenakan seragam berbeda dari yang lain. Terlalu semangat, menumpahkan susu, seragam yang kotor, jadilah Ryouta harus mengenakan seragam merah muda buatan sang ibu tercinta.

.

.

 _"_ Ka—Kaa _-chan, a—aku harus pakai ini_ ssu _?"_

 _"_ Gomenasai nee _, Ryou-kun. Kita sudah tidak memiliki waktu jika harus menunggu seragammu kering."_

 _Sang ibu tersenyum penuh arti, gemas melihat bagaimana rona merah menghiasi wajah anak lelakinya—jauh dilubuk hati bangga akan keimutan anaknya sendiri._

 _"Ryou-chan, kau manis kok!"_

 _Tidak menghibur, sang kakak pertama justru mengacungkan jempol dengan senyum lebar—jelas bangga akan kecantikan adiknya sendiri._

 _"_ Ha'i _!_ Nee _-chan benar! Ryou-chan bena-benar imut!_ Hontou desu _!"_

 _Lupakan kedua kakak yang benar-benar tidak bisa membantu, sebagai anak berusia lima tahun dan harus mengenakan seragam perempuan di hari pertama sekolah, Ryouta kecil mulai mengerti akan sesuatu seperti_ hirakiri _yang pernah dia tonton sebelumnya._

 _Dengan raut yang hampir menangis, jadilah Ryouta berangkat ditemani oleh ibu, kedua kakak dan ayah. Keluarga yang hangat, bahkan ketika sampai di sekolahpun satu-persatu memberinya ciuman pembangkit semangat. Ragu dan masih dengan raut ingin menangis Ryouta memasuki sekolahnya._

 _Seragam merah muda selutut dengan kerah putih dan pita merah kecil memang tidak jauh berbeda dari seragam anak perempuan kebanyakan, yang sayangnya saat ini tengah dikenakan oleh seorang Kise Ryouta—yang Ryouta kecil yakini dirinya adalah lelaki tulen. Lalu bagaimana jika seseorang menemukannya? Bagaimana jika nanti dia ditanya kenapa mengenakan seragam perempuan? Apa dia bisa mengatakan jika seragamnya kotor setelah ketumpahan oleh susu?_

 _'Ingin_ hirakiri _, saja!'_

.

.

Memang tidak mudah, tapi cukup mengejutkan ketika tidak ada yang menyinggung akan pakaiannya. Para _sensei_ 'pun tidak bertanya apapun. Apa mungkin dia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang anak perempuan? Banyak pertanyaan menghatui kepalanya, namun jauh dari itu, tanpai diketahui oleh si kecil Ryouta, kedua orang tuanya telah memberitahukan alasan mengapa ia mengenakan seragam perempuan. Antisipasi dari rasa trauma tentunya.

Sayang, sesaat sebelum pulang ada insiden kecil yang sukses membuat si pirang kecil menahan tangisnya. Bukan dipermalukan, hanya rasa kesal ketika anak-anak mulai jahil pada salah satu temannya. Ryouta kecil yang bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar (beberapa kali dia tersandung), gagal untuk melindungi salah seorang teman baru. Karena itulah dia menagis terisak ketika dalam perjalanan pulang, menyesali ketika dirinya tidaklah berguna. Sungguh Ryouta kecil memiliki hati yang baik.

Sekali lagi Ryouta kecil menahan isak tangis yang justru mengantarkan diri pada kerasnya trotoar yang tengah dia jalani. Meringis, kembali air mata turun dengan derasnya. Hari pertama sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, kedua orang tua yang sibuk bekerja, kedua kakak yang masih berada di sekolah, dan kesalahan besar yang dilakukan dirinya sendiri. Berkata bahwa dia bisa pulang sendiri dengan penuh keyakinan bukanlah hal bagus, pada akhirnya Ryouta kecil justru mengantarkan diri sendiri ke dalam masalah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Si pirang kecil mengerjap beberapa kali ketika menemukan sebuah tangan terulur. Pelan Ryouta mengangkat kepala, menemukan anak dengan sepasang manik _ruby_ menawarkan sebuah pertolongan untuknya. Pelan, Ryouta menerima uluran tangan dari anak tersebut, wajahnya memerah menahan malu—entah karena apa.

"Kau terluka?"

Lagi anak dengan sepasang manik _ruby_ itu bertanya, dia bahkan tidak menunggu jawaban si kecil Ryouta atas pertanyaan sebelumnya. Sementara Ryouta sendiri kini tengah sibuk mengusap wajah, berusaha menghentikan air mata yang entah bagaimana terus mengalir. Sesekali melirik arah pandang anak di depannya, _Kami_ -sama, lututnya terluka, dan tangisnya semakin menjadi.

"Tunggu di sini."

Lagi, anak itu berucap, kali ini sebuah perintah yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Ryouta. Mengambil beberapa langkah kecil, kemudian duduk pada sisian trotoar, Ryouta meluruskan kedua kaki. Hari ini bukan hari keberuntungan untuknya, terjatuh, terluka, pakaian dan wajahnya kotor. Sekolah bukan tempat yang menyenangkan. Dan Ryouta benci.

Satu dua kali si pirang kecil menahan isakannya, masih menunggu sampai beberapa menit berlalu dan barulah anak itu kembali. Seorang anak dengan helaian merah, senada dengan kedua maniknya. Terlihat 'keren' saat Ryouta memperhatikan. Kini anak yang tidak dikenal itu kembali dan duduk di samping Ryouta kecil, lengkap bersama sebuah katong plastik bening yang Ryouta yakini berisikan botol air mineral dan beberapa peralatan antiseptik lainnya.

Sebagai sesama anak kecil, Ryouta mengagumi anak merah ini. Selain keren anak ini juga pintar, terbukti dari bagaimana perawatannya pada Ryouta. Sekali lagi Ryouta kecil megusap wajah, menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir ketika air dingin membasuh luka pada kaki. Sampai satu plastik tisu basah terlempar pada pangkuannya.

"Berhenti mengotori wajahmu sendiri, gunakan itu."

Mengangguk pelan, Ryouta kecil mengambil beberapa lembar tisu basah kemudian mengelap kedua tangannya, selesai, lagi si pirang kecil mengambil beberapa lembar untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Setelah membersihkan wajah, Ryouta kecil kembali memberikan fokus pada anak merah yang kini telah selesai menempelkan dua plester bergambar kelinci pada lututnya.

Lucu, tapi kenapa harus kelinci?

Entahlah Ryouta kecil tidak tahu, yang pasti ada suara aneh ketika kedua manik _hazel_ milik Ryouta kecil menangkap sosok anak merah di depannya ini. Suara berisik, juga rasa sesak di dada, _Kami_ -sama apakah Ryouta kecil memiliki sakit aneh saat ini? Entahlah, sekali lagi Ryouta tidak tahu.

"Bisa jalan sendiri?"

Kembali tangan itu terulur, menuntun si kecil Ryouta untuk berdiri, dan kembali suara berisik memenuhi dada si pirang. Ryouta mengangguk seraya melafalkan terima kasih,

" _A—ari—gatou—ssu—_ "

yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh si merah.

 **oOo**

Jauh sebelum Ryouta memiliki hubungan spesial bersama dengan Seijuurou, bahkan jauh sebelum Seijuurou menyatakan perasaannya, jauh sebelum Seijuurou tertarik pada si pirang berisik, Ryouta justru memulainya dengan sebuah cinta masa lalu.

Ingatan Seijuurou kembali berputar, menilik pertemuan pertama dirinya yang lain dengan si pirang kecil. Memejamkan mata, sang Kaisar memulai perenungan bersama sisinya yang lain.

.

.

 _'Jadi kau tahu?'_

 _'Kurasa aku tidak punya kepentingan untuk mengatakannya padamu.'_

 _'Kau... mengambil langkah pertama dariku.'_

 _'Dan aku tidak memerlukan izinmu untuk itu.'_

Diam, sisi dengan manik dwiwarna menatap tajam pada sisinya yang lain. Dirinya yang tercipta atas pribadi yang tidak dapat mewujudkan hal yang diinginkan jelas mengerti. Pada dasarnya mereka adalah satu, dan mereka mencintai orang yang sama, berbagi perasaan, penyelarasan pola pikir mereka terlalu sempurna, namun sayang ada beberapa hal yang tidak diketahui oleh si pemilik dwiwarna, sang asli menyimpan semua untuk dirinya.

 _'Aku... menginginkan kau untuk membuatnya bahagia... saat ini... aku belum mampu...'_

 _'Kau pikir aku akan memberikannya dengan mudah padamu? Jangan bermimpi, meskipun kau sisi pertama yang dilihatnya, aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkannya dengan mudah.'_

 _'Pernyataan perang, eh?'_

Kedua sisi itu saling berhadapan, saling menatap, saling menghujam, sampai sang asli menghela napas, dan saat itulah sang dwiwarna tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

 _'Ya, perang.'_

 _'Kau tidak perlu cemas, pada saatnya, aku akan merebutnya darimu. Memberikan perasaan baru untuknya. Pada saatnya... aku yang akan membuatnya bahagia.'_

 _'Pada saatnya.'_

.

.

"Akashicchi?"

Terlalu lama bergeming, si pirang Ryouta memanggil nama sang kekasih, bahkan Ryouta yakin dia sudah lama menyelesaikan ceritanya, apakah Seijuurou marah karena—secara tidak langsung—Ryouta menipunya? Gugup, cepat-cepat Ryouta menyampaikan permintaan maaf.

" _Go—gomen ssu!_ "

"Kenapa meminta maaf?"

"U—um... mu—mungkin... Akashicchi akan berpikir aku menipunya _ssu_..."

Kalut, Ryouta segera menenggelamkan wajah pada permukaan dada sang kekasih,

"S—sebenarnya... sudah lama... a—aku ingin mengatakannya pada Akashicchi... ha—hanya saja..."

diam, banyak detik yang Ryouta butuhkan sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. Seijuurou juga masih diam, menunggu lanjutan kata sang kekasih pirangnya.

"... aku belum... yakin..."

Hening yang panjang ada di sini, ada emosi aneh yang kini menyelimuti sang Kaisar, bukan kemarahan, hanya... rasa yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Awalnya... Akashicchi begitu berbeda... tidak seperti anak kecil yang dulu menolongku _ssu..._ tapi, kepedulian dan perhatian Akashicchi... tidak pernah berbeda... dan lagi..."

Kenapa Ryouta hari ini terlalu banyak bicara yang membuatnya kebingungan? Sulit untuk membaca apa pikiran si pirang, walau sebenarnya Seijuurou harus mengakui jika ia merasa sedikit lega akan jawaban Ryouta beberapa saat lalu. Pada dasarnya mereka adalah satu orang, dan dia yakin jika Ryouta memiliki perasaan yang sama pada mereka, bukan hanya padanya, bukan hanya pada sang asli, melainkan pada Seijuurou, Akashi Seijuurou.

Tatapan matanya melembut, kembali Seijuurou mengelus perlahan helaian rambut si pirang. Dan Ryouta semakin membenamkan wajahnya.

"Jika maksudmu aku akan marah karena berpikir dibohongi oleh seorang kelinci kecil, lupakanlah. Hal itu tidak akan membuatku marah, Ryouta."

Lembut Seijuurou mengatakannya, membuat si pirang refleks mengangkat kepala, menatap lurus pada manik dwiwarna miliknya.

"Ke... kenapa kelinci _ssu_? Ku—kupikir selama ini Akashicchi menganggapku a—anak anjing..."

Tertawa kecil, gemas Seijuurou mencubit hidung kekasih tercintanya.

"Ryouta memang terlihat seperti anak anjing, tapi melihat bagaimana kau berlompatan ke sana-sini, hal itu justru membuatku berpikir kau adalah _youkai_ jenis _usagi_ yang menyamar sebagai anjing kecil."

Bingung, jelas si pirang tidak bisa mengambil apa yang dimaksudkan oleh si merah di depannya ini. Raut kebingungan juga kentara terukir pada wajah sang _Ace_ Kaijou. Namun itu bukan berarti dia akan bertanya, karena sungguh Ryouta tahu jika Seijuurou tidak akan mengatakan maksud dari ucapannya beberapa saat lalu. Ryouta tahu, dan dia tidak akan bertanya.

Pada akhirnya, masing-masing dari mereka hanya memilih untuk menutup mulut, mengunci setiap kata, membiarkan sentuhan, hembusan dan kontak fisik lain memenuhi perasaan masing-masing. Untuk Ryouta, satu hal yang pasti, perasaannya sama, debaran, rasa sesak serta berisik yang ada pada dadanya tidak berubah. Seijuuroulah orangnya, anak yang waktu itu dengan penuh perhatian menolong dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Cinta itu nyata.

Dan untuk Seijuurou? Rasa kepemilikan serta tak ingin kehilangan semakin jelas padanya. Dan satu hal yang tak ingin dilepaskan olehnya, 'Kebahagiaan Ryouta' kedua dirinya takkan pernah melepaskan apa yang telah menjadi sumpah 'mereka', bagaimanapun, tak peduli siapapun, Seijuurou akan memberi kebahagian untuk orang terkasihnya.

 _Biarlah waktu berhenti, membiarkan detik berada dalam vakansi yang mengantar mereka dalam sunyi, menikmati rasa yang kini tercipta._

 **oOo**

Seijuurou mengeratkan tautan tangannya pada Ryouta, detik berikutnya sang Kaisar semakin memperdalam jari-jemari mereka pada kantong mantelnya. Terkutuklah Ryouta yang memilih untuk pergi ke bukit, bukannya pergi ke observatorium seperti yang dipikirkan olehnya.

Kembali Seijuurou mengutuk dalam diam, mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu, saat-saat sebelum dia mengatakan 'baiklah' atas pilihan—kekerasan kepala—sang kekasih. Saat-saat sebelum dia menyesali ucapannya sendiri.

.

.

 _"Ryouta, memangnya kau tidak pernah mendengar tentang observatorium_ _? Teknologi sudah canggih, tidak perlu pergi—"_

 _"Tidak mau_ ssu _!"_

 _Bersikeras si pirang menjawab, bahkan Seijuurou belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, benar-benar anak keras kepala._

 _"Lagi pula Akashicchi sendiri yang bilang, jika hari ini terserahku!"_

 _Lagi kekasihnya menambahkan, kali ini menyerangnya dengan pernyataan milik Seijuurou sendiri, dan denyutan di pelipis semakin membuat Seijuurou mengatur napas; melakukan sedikit senam waitankung demi meredam emosi. Juga tentu saja Seijuurou tengah berusaha untuk membuang pikiran jahat—yang akan segera disangkal—nya agar tidak melakukan pelecehan seksual pada si pirangnya. Sungguh Seijuurou tidak ingin melakukan kejahatan di tempat umum seperti ini—lupakan jika beberapa saat lalu dia sudah bermesraan di pojok ruangan bersama si pirang cerewet._

 _"Ryouta, dengar, sekarang sedang musim dingin, dan jika pergi keluar di malam hari kau bisa—"_

 _"Tidak peduli_ ssu _!"_

 _Oh Tuhan, berilah Seijuurou kesabaran untuk tidak segera melakukan penyerangan pada kekasih keras kepalanya ini, setidaknya tidak sekarang. Lupakan tentang kesabarannya, ketidaksopanan Ryouta adalah fakta bahwa dia harus mendisiplinkannya. Dan itu artinya, setelah hari ini berakhir, Ryouta tidak akan bisa bergerak untuk tiga hari ke depan. Seijuurou menyeringai sesaat sebelum menganggukan kepala, dan memberikan persetujuan._

 _"Baiklah."_

.

.

Andai Seijuurou bisa menahan sedikit libido dan harga diri, dia pasti tidak akan mengalami sesuatu seperti 'hampir-mati-beku' ini, andai dia bisa menahan pikiran jahatnya pada Ryouta, mungkin saat ini tulangnya tidak akan sengilu seperti saat ini. Andai—

"HAAACCHI!"

Menoleh, sang Kaisar kini menemukan wajah pucat milik Ryoutanya. Seijuurou mengerjap, bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari sensasi beku yang ada di dalam genggamannya saat ini? Bagaimana bisa dia mengutuk seseorang yang kini berada dalam... penderitaannya?

Rasa bersalah menghampiri sang Kaisar, harusnya dia memang menolak ini semua.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ryouta?"

Kembali ditanya seperti itu, Ryouta hanya mengerjapkan mata, mengalihkan pandangan dan menemukan Seijuurou yang tengah menatap khawatir memang bukanlah hal biasa untunya, namun rasa hangat di dada juga bukan hal buruk. Bahkan menyenangkan mendapati sisi perhatian yang semakin kentara dari Seijuurou.

"Akashicchi tahu tidak, bintang itu adalah harapan? Orang bilang 'gantungkan harapanmu setinggi bintang', secara tidak langsung bintang adalah harapan _ssu_."

Alisnya berkerut, Ryouta sama sekali tidak menjawab peryanyaannya, bahkan tidak mengangguk, terlebih istilah yang diucapkannya salah, tapi Seijuurou tahu Ryouta bersungguh-sungguh, lagipula bukankah harapan dan cita-cita tidak jauh berbeda?

"Hm, saat ini bintangku sedang bersinar terang. Beduduk menatap teman-temannya, sayang dia adalah bintang bodoh yang tidak akan pernah kubiarkan kembali pada langit."

Ryouta mengerjap, sejujurnya dia tersanjung mendapati perkataan seijuurou barusan, entah bagaimana kalimat yang terdengar sindiran itu justru terdengar seperti pujian untuknya, dan lagi menjadi bintang seorang Akashi Seijuurou, bukankah itu artinya Ryouta adalah harapan sang Kaisar? Bisakah ia menganggapnya seperti itu?

"Akashicchi..."

Menatap langit, Ryouta mengeratkan tautannya.

"... bagiku, walaupun tidak bisa kembali ke langit, selama ada Akashicchi... aku akan baik-baik saja... pasti."

Mantap si pirang berucap, menciptakan rasa hangat pada dada masing-masing, perasaan baru yang tak pernah asing untuk mereka. Hal yang membuat Seijuurou memfokuskan diri pada sepasang _hazel_ yang kini merefleksikan hamparan bintang di langit sana. Hal yang membuat Seijuurou terperangkap dalam kumpulan langit _hazel_ milik Ryoutanya. Hal yang... selalu dia rindukan.

Setetes air mata turun, lurus menelurusi lekuk pipi si pirang. Rasa nyaman, hangat dan berbagai letupan lain menghampiri.

 _Apakah ini yang namanya kebahagiaan?_

 _Mampukah waktu berhenti?_

 _Bisakah kehangatan ini terus berlanjut?_

 _Bolehkan mereka berharap?_

 _Adakah cinta pada bintang?_

Seijuurou tidak tahu, Ryouta tidak tahu, mereka tidak tahu. Namun satu hal, mereka mengerti akan perasaan masing-masing, mereka mengerti arti dari kehangatan, mereka mengerti kenyamanan yang terus mengalir. Ryouta mengerti bintang memberikannya rasa pada sang Kaisar, dan Seijuurou mengerti pada si piranglah bintangnya tertambat.

 _Malam ini, hanya ada kita, cinta dan bintang._

 **—FIN—**

* * *

 **A/N:** Yahoo~ saya kembali lagi, kali ini dengan oneshoot yang agak gimana gitu/?/

awalnya saya pengen publish ini nanti pas AkaKi days, barenangan sama chapter lanjutan Bad Omen, tapi karena udah gak sabar, dan takut terlupakan lagi, ya udah deh saya publish sekarang aja. Pengen cerita, entah kenapa waktu nulis ini apalagi dibagian terakhir saya malah hampir meneteskan air mata, saya terharu ngebayangin bintangnya, yah campur aduk sih. Harapan saya sih semoga fic kali ini gak ngebosenin, terima kasih buat yang udah ngebaca ... kalau bersedia review saya juga sangat-sangat-sangat berterima kasih


End file.
